Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!
Spillet Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! er det aller første spillet som er blitt laget av Flipline Studios. Dette spillet har ikke så god grafikk som mange av de andre spillene fra Flipline Studios. Dette spillet er ikke med i noen serie, men det var her de introduserte Papa's Gameria-spillene. Sammendrag full|left|136px Papa Louie har bestemt at han skal gi en gratis pizza til alle i Tastyville fra butikken sin, Papa's Pizzeria (som har et papir limt på vinduet, der det står "Gratis pizza til all - Bare i dag!"), og han gir pizzaene til nevøen sin, Roy, pizzaene er pepret og plutselig våkner alle sammen og blir til Pizza Monsters. En av pizzaeskene som Roy holder i hånden frigjøres og blir til en vortex som fører Papa Louie og Roy inn i et univers av pizza-ting (som for eksempel ost og tomatsaus). I denne vortexen er alle kundene til Papa Louie fanget i bur og Papa Louie må prøve å redde alle kundene for å få nøklene som fører til sjefen av kampen, Sarge. Papa Louie redder sin første kunde, som er Big Pauly og han selger pepper ved siden av Papa's Pizzeria. Big Pauly hjelper Papa Louie ved å gi ham pepperbomber som Papa Louie trenger for å få bekjempet Pizza Monstrene. Hvar pepperbombe er verdt 10 mynter. Når Papa Louie har slått Sarge, vender alle pizzaene tilbake til det normale. Deretter går Papa Louie til Papa's Pizzeria og gir gratis pizza til alle kundene han har reddet. På slutten av spillet står setningen "Takk for at du spiller!". Kontroller og spilling Kontroller thumb|Papa Louie og et Pizza MonsterPapa Louie kan generelt gjøre fire forskjellige typer bevegelser: turgåing, hopping, angripe og gliding. Bruk venstre og høyre piltast til å gå, som gjør at Papa Louie går i en bestemt retning, men da må spilleren trykke på en av de to piltastene for en stund. Mellomrom gjør at Papa Louie hopper og hvis spilleren presser mellomroms-tasten igjen vil Papa Louie starte med gliding. Gliding er viktig i versjonen til Kongregate-versjonen av spillet, fordi at noen Kongreate-mynter kan bare nås ved å gli fra et punkt. Å angripe, derimot, er litt mer komplisert. Trykker du på "Z" gjør Papa Louie et angrep og han kan beseire en hver fiende med dette (utenom Pizza Monsters). Hvis du holder "Z" inne kan du angripe når som helst ved bare å stoppe å trykke på knappen. Legg merke til at hvis Papa Louie gjør et sånt angrep at han vil gå vesentlig tregere. Papa Louie kan også kaste pepper-bomber (hvis du har noen) ved å trykke på "X"-knappen. Når Papa Louie kaster en bombe går bomben i en bue og sprette to ganger, samtidig som høyden reduseres. Pepper-bomber er et viktig våpen for Papa Louie, fordi det er det eneste elementet som kan direkte ødelegge Pizza Monsters (utenom hvis du treffer en osteklump og slår den tilbake til Pizza Monster). Spilling thumb|left|157px|Big Pauly selger pepperbomber til Papa Louie.Spillet har til sammen fire verdener og hver verden har tre stadier, noe som utgjør totalt tolv etapper. Alle de fire verdene har et ulikt tema. Mens den første verdenen har et multigrain-felt (som er det viktigste materialet for deigen til pizzaer), har den andre verdens stadie en pasta-jungel. Den tredje verdenen har et tema fra en tomatsaus-by og den fjerde har et mine-tema. Når spilleren er ferdig med den tredje verdenen og har igjen den siste, får han/hun tilgang til en bosskamp med sersjanten Sarge, den viktigste fienden og han er også herre over alle de andre fiendene. Normalt har Papa Louie fem hele hjerter som er hans maksimale HP. Når Papa Louie får kontakt med en fiende eller et bevegelig hinder (som for eksempel en rullende stein), blir en av hans "hjerter" drenert. Hvis alle hjertene er drenert, besvimer Papa Louie og han blir kastet bort fra vortexen som fører til scenen. Papa Louie vil midlertidig fortsette inn i virvelen hvis spilleren velger å avslutte spillet, uansett hvor mange ganger Papa Louie har død. På hver bane er det et visst antall Pizza Monsters. På slutten av en scene må alle Pizza Monstrene bli omgjort til vanlige pizzaesker, og Papa Louie må løfte buret ved å hoppe på venstre side av skalaen der han bærer alle boksene. Når en spiller blir ferdig med en scene, vil han/hun får nøkkelen til neste trinn fra kunden som han/hun nylig har reddet. De gule myntene er spredt ut over hvert trinn. Hvis spilleren samler flere mynter i en scene, vil han/hun få flere bonuspoeng. Disse myntene kan brukes til å kjøpe peppebomber fra Big Pauly som selger pepper. Hver pepperbombe er verdt 10 mynter. I Kongregate-versjonen av spillet er det også tre Kongregate-mynter som er spredt rundt i hvert trinn, dermed blir det totalt 36 Kongregate-mynter som også er en del av skiltet "Gourmet Kongregate Supreme", som er verdt 30 poeng og som anses å være vanskelig. Nye kunder *'Allan'right|250px - en mann med Elivis-sveis og en brukket tann. Han var med på St. Paddy's Day-bildet til Flipline.com sammen med Georgito. Allan bor i Tastyville. *'Big Pauly' - en litt stor mann som har en pepperbutikk ved siden av Papa's Pizzeria. Han selger pepper til Papa Louie i Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Big Pauly bor i Tastyville. *'Cooper' - en mann som elsker pizzaene til Papa Louie (det kan man se på skjorta hans, som har bilde av pizza). Han jobber i Papa's Pancakeria sammen med Prudence. Cooper bor i Tastyville. *'Chuck' - en mann med sommerlige klær og han jobber i Papa's Wingeria sammen med Mandi. Chuck kommer ikke i Papa's Pancakeria og han bor i Tastyville. *'Greg' - det er en mann som går med tomatlignende klær og han bestiller alltid noe med tomat i Papa's Gameria når det er tomat der. Greg kommer ikke i Papa's Freezeria og han bor i Tastyville. *'James' - en mann som var med i Tacospise-konkurransen til Papa Louie i Papa's Taco Mia der han kom på tredje plass. Han bor i Tastyville. *'Maggie' - en dame som jobbet i Papa's Taco Mia sammen med Mitch. Hun har aldri vært fraværende i noen Papa's Gameria spill og hun bor i Tastyville. *'Marty' - en mann som jobber i Papa's Burgeria sammen med Rita. Marty har en gitar som har mat på seg, det vises på et flipdeck av han på flipline.com. Marty bor i Tastyville. *'Mary' - en dame som liker å male (det ser i hvert fall sånn ut på klærne hennes, hun har malingsflekker på dem) og hun er også en kunstner. Hun bor i Tastyville. *'Robby' - en mann som er piratfan og som ikke kommer i Papa's Burgeria og heller ikke i Papa's Pancakeria. Han var en av de første closerne og var closer i Papa's Taco Mia. Robby bor i Tastyville. *'Mindy' - en dame som liker rosa og glitter og hun har også skiftet håret sitt ganske mange ganger. Mindy er også en frisør som har klippet Sue sitt hår på et flipdeck. Hun bor i Tastyville. *'Mitch' - thumb|121px|Mitchen mann som jobbet sammen med Maggie i Papa's Taco Mia. Han var også med på Cinco De Mayo-bildet til flipline.com sammen med Maggie. Mitch bor i Tastyville. *'Penny' - en dame som jobbet i Papa's Freezeria på Calypso Island sammen med kjæresten sin, Alberto. Hvis man ser på flipdeck-et til Penny kan det se ut som hun liker is. Penny bor i Tastyville. *'Prudence' - en dame som jobber i Papa's Pancakeria sammen med Cooper. Hun er også den første kunden som har med seg en kjæledyr (Cooper er en andre som har det), og kjæledyret hennes heter Pickle. Hun bor i Tastyville. *'Sue' - en dame med blondt hår og hun er med på Mindy sitt flipdeck der Mindy klipper håret hennes. Sue bor i Tastyville. *'Taylor' - en mann som aldri har vært fraværende i noen Papa's Gameria spill. Etter Papa's Burgeria har han alltid hatt med seg en MP3-spiller. Han jobber sammen med Peggy i Papa's Hotdoggeria. Han bor i Tastyville. *'Timm' - en mann som er den beste danseren (det ser i hvert fall sånn ut hvis man ser på flipdeck-et hans) i byen Tastyville der han bor. Han kommer ikke i Papa's Freezeria. *'Rita' - en dame som jobber sammen med Marty i Papa's Burgeria. Før Papa's Burgeria hadde hun er grønn skjorte, men etter byttet hun til Burgeria-uniform. Hun bor i Tastyville. *'Roy' - en mann som er nevøen til Papa Louie. Han jobber i Papa's Pizzeria helt alene. Før han begynte å jobbe i Papa's Pizzeria var han et pizzabud. Roy bor i Tastyville. *'Wally' - en gammel mann som bor i samme gate som Papa's Pizzeria ligger. Han bruker briller og har nesten ikke hår. Han bor i Tastyville. *'Papa Louie '- en italiensk kokk som er den spillbare figuren i Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Han gir alle restaurantene sine til kundene sine så han slipper å jobbe der. Papa Louie bor i Tastyville og han har en nevø som heter Roy og Roy er hans pizzabud før Roy begynte å jobbe i Papa's Pizzeria. Kunder Nivåer 'Papa's Pizza' *Training Nivå - Learn the Basics (Big Pauly) Etasje 1: Multigrain Fields *Nivå 1-1 - Multigrain Fields (Mindy og Chuck) *Nivå 1-2 - Ride the Blimp (Taylor og Allan) *Nivå 1-3 - Blocks and Boulders (Timm og Penny) Etasje 2: Pasta Jungle Ruins *Nivå 2-1 - Beware the Onion Tribe (Sue og Cooper) *Nivå 2-2 - Jungle Ruins (Maggie og Marty) *Nivå 2-3 - Pasta Jungle Treetops (Wally og Robby) Etasje 3: Marinara Rapids *Nivå 3-1 - Aqueducts? Sauce-queducts? (Rita og Mitch]]) *Nivå 3-2 - Fight the Current (James og Greg) *Nivå 3-3 - Marinara Rapids (Mary og Prudence) Etasje 4: Sausage Mines *Nivå 4-1 - Sausage Mines (Taylor og Mindy) *Nivå 4-2 - Conveyor Switches (Sue og Penny) *Nivå 4-3 - Pizza Conveyors (Wally og Maggie) Etasje 5: Rooftop *Final Showdown - Sgt. Crushida Pepper Trivia *Det er det første spillet i Papa Louie-serien som har Papa Louie som en spillbar figur. Denne tradisjonen er også gjentatt i Mochi-versjonen av Papa's Burgeria der Papa Louie var en spillbar arbeidstaker. *Det er bare i dette spillet at "Papa's Pizzeria" er skrevet som "Papa's Pizza". Dette kan tyde på at Flipline Studios (som er utgiverne av spillet) opprinnelig hadde tenkt kalle pizzarestauranten "Papa's Pizza" før de hadde gitt ut Papa's Pizzeria. Galleri 1-2.png|Papa Louie, Taylor og Allan 1-3.png|Papa Louie, Mary og Cooper 145px-Papa_Louie_game_tenants_2F_Rm2.png|Maggie, Marty og Papa Louie 185px-Papa_Louie_game_End.png|Slutten på spillet 185px-Pizz_monster.png|Papa Louie og Pizza Monstrene i introen Papa_Louie_game_tenants_2F_Rm1.png|Sue, Papa Louie og Cooper Papa_Louie_game_tenants_2F_Rm3.png|Wally, Papa Louie og Robby Papa_Louie_game_tenants_3F_Rm3.png|Mary, Papa Louie og Mindy en:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! es:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Category:Spill Category:Papa Louie Kategori:2006 spill Kategori:Utvalgte artikler